


500 IQ Move: The Your Turn to Die Characters Play Among Us

by EmeraldAshes



Category: Among Us (Video Game), キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But Bless His Heart He TRIES, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Just Enjoy The Crack, Light-Hearted, Mishima Has Zero Idea How to Play, Silly, Sou Being Sus, The Characters Play Among Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldAshes/pseuds/EmeraldAshes
Summary: Sou is sus, Mishima is confused, Keiji never does his tasks, and Sara is the worst liar (...or is she?). The Your Turn to Die characters play Among Us.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	500 IQ Move: The Your Turn to Die Characters Play Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Just once, I wanted to see these characters argue and suspect each other and be low-key precious without all the mortal peril.

**BODY REPORTED**

Sara: Sou, what did you see?

Sou: Who says I saw anything? Why do you always blame me, Miss Sara?

Sara: You reported the body.

Sou: Why yes, I did.

Sara: What. Did. You. See.

Sou: I saw the dismembered corpse of my comrade.

Sou: It's tough to remember the details of such a traumatic incident.

Sou: Can't we just take a moment to mourn?

Joe: Sou is sus.

Sara: Sou is always sus!

Sou: It’s what makes me the best imposter.

Gin: And the worst crewmate, woof.

Sou: But which one am I now? :) :) :)

Sara: I hate you.

Kanna: Sou was with Kanna the whole time, so it couldn't have been him. Even if he is a little sus…

Reko: Sou is marinating Kanna.

Sou: Woah. Excuse me. Do you think I would marinate a middle schooler?!?!

Reko: Yes

Sara: Yes.

Alice: Hell yeah.

Q-Taro: Yup

Mishima: Almost certainly.

Kai: Upon reflection, it does seem in character.

Keiji: 100%

Gin: You killed an elementary schooler with your sword tongue last game, meow.

Sou: I can't be blamed for that. I wasn't myself. I was eaten by an alien lifeform or something. 

Sara: Okay, guys, Sou didn't do this kill. 

Q-Taro: What if Kanna's lying?

Reko: Dude. No.

Sara: What was everyone else doing?

Mishima: Ah, pardon, before we go any further, how do we open doors?

Joe: Click Use and turn off the lit up switches.

Nao: Use is in the bottom right corner, Professor!

Kanna: Kanna texted you a tutorial.

Mishima: Thank you all. At the time of the crime, I was attempting to open a door.

Sara: Where?

Mishima: I genuinely have no idea. 

Mishima: I've played a fair few games now, but I'm still baffled by the locations.

Gin: Keiji wasn't doing his tasks, woof.

Alice: Not sus. Keiji never does his tasks.

Keiji: Thanks.

Alice: Because he sucks.

Keiji: You wound me.

Sou: He likes to play detective.

Keiji: I am a detective. 

Sou: Ex-detective.

Keiji: ...

Keiji: Sara's clear.

Sara: Because I'm cute?

Keiji: Like a tiny little puppy.

Sara: I was in Comms.

Mishima: Did you see anyone else in Comms?

Sara: The lights were out.

Sara: And I think I was alone. 

Sara: So no.

Sou: SUS!

Joe: Sara, are you an imposter?

Sara: No.

Joe: I believe you.

Keiji: Same.

Kai: I agree.

Sou: I'm not saying you're all simps buuuuuut

Joe: Sara can't lie! She's the worst liar.

Sou: Or...

Reko: Jesus.

Sou: Hear me out. Maybe she's the best liar.

Sou: And is playing 4D chess with all of us.

Sou: Yes? No? Yes? YES?

Keiji: I'm voting Sou.

Sou: I have an alibi.

Keiji: Voted. :) 

**Author's Note:**

> Tossing this omake in the notes because it's not worth a stand-alone post:
> 
> Poke. 
> 
> “Sara…”
> 
> Poke. Poke poke. Poke.
> 
> “Sara, what are you doing?” Sou said slowly.
> 
> “I’m trying to touch your heart!”
> 
> He sighed. “You’re such a dork.”
> 
> The next poke was slightly harder than necessary. Sou groaned. “You’re going to bruise my rib.”
> 
> Pokepokepokepoke.
> 
> Sou batted away her hands. “Okay, fine! I’ll confess.”


End file.
